clashofclansfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
P.E.K.K.A
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Is P.E.K.K.A a knight? A samurai? A robot? No one knows! P.E.K.K.A's armor absorbs even the mightiest of blows, but it doesn't handle electricity too well." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The P.E.K.K.A is the last troop to be unlocked in the standard Barracks. She has the strongest armor of any of the elixir-based troops, and the highest damage of any normal unit in the game. However, she is also the most expensive troop of all, and has the longest training time. **She has purple crystal spikes growing on her side, and carries a sword. **At level 3 a P.E.K.K.A's armor color changes from dark blue to black, giving her a tougher look. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Because this unit has the highest attack of all normal units in the game along with very high health, it is advisable to deploy them in pairs on each corner of the opponent's village or near a bunch of enemy defensive buildings. Most buildings won't survive two attacks of this very powerful unit (550-750 damage per hit depending on level), meaning two P.E.K.K.As should destroy most buildings in a single hit from both units. By deploying in pairs, Mortars won't be as effective either, as they can only damage one pair at a time as opposed to an entire group of P.E.K.K.As deployed together. Nevertheless, if the opponent's village has maximum level Walls, it may be best to deploy larger groups of P.E.K.K.As. This way, they will be able to break through the walls with one hit. Beware of Hidden Teslas though, as Hidden Teslas do twice as much damage to P.E.K.K.As as they do to other units. *'Defensive Strategy' **As of the 17 Apr 2013 update, the P.E.K.K.A can be thrown by the Spring Trap. As a result of this change, many attackers may attempt to scout your base for traps with Goblins before unleashing this troop. It's best to put it where decoys are used, as that is where P.E.K.K.A's AI goes wrong. **Hidden Teslas deal enough damage to kill a P.E.K.K.A quickly. However, several P.E.K.K.As together are still quite dangerous, so make sure you have a secondary defense. Have a plan to remove some of them the old-fashioned way, and then have a Hidden Tesla kill the rest. ---- *'Trivia' **"P.E.K.K.A" is derived from old Finnish name "Petrus" (which in turn comes from the Greek name Petros which means rock). The English name Peter has the same origin. Pekka is also a Finnish name. **The P.E.K.K.A Is hollow inside if you look carefully. **The letters in P.E.K.K.A don't stand for anything in particular. Supercell had a Facebook contest on August 22, 2012, to see who could come up with the best written-out name for P.E.K.K.A as judged by the number of likes the comment received. "Perfect Enraged Knight Killer of Assassins" was the winner. **The P.E.K.K.A's sword changes color based on her level. A crystal or elixir-purple blade, along with darker-colored armor, is the final upgrade. **We discovered that metal armor conducts electricity! P.E.K.K.A is now a priority target and receives extra damage from Hidden Teslas (Damage X2). **The P.E.K.K.A, despite its ferocious appearance, is actually female. No source can be found yet, or at least editors are too lazy to type them here. **The level 10 Barracks, which is the level required to unlock the P.E.K.K.A, has a P.E.K.K.A head on its roof. **You can have a maximum of 8 P.E.K.K.As at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 9 if you include the 1 that can fit into a level 4 or 5 Clan Castle.